Please Wait Me
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Sasuke dan Ino akan segera menikah. Tapi Sasuke harus pergi meninggalkan Ino untuk beberapa hari. Ia meminta Ino menunngu kepulangannya di rumah keluarga Uchiha./ Tunggulah aku, Ino.../ Sebuah hadiah kecil untuk Sukie 'Suu' Foxie./ SasuIno/ Crack Pair.


**Please Wait Me**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuIno**

**Genre :Romance / Hurt**

**Warning : Au, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), crack pair**

**Sebuah hadiah kecil untuk Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire itu nampak turun dari mobilnya yang berwarna ungu metalik. Di tangannya tersampir jas dokter yang berwarna putih. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah yang luar biasa, karena sejak semalam ia belum tidur. Tentu saja ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya. Membuat gadis itu bekerja tanpa mengenal batasan waktu. Dan kini gadis itu bergegas untuk masuk rumah, agar sejenak ia bisa berbaring untuk melepas penat dan lalu makan siang.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika melihat mobil sport berwarna hitam tengah parkir di halaman rumahnya. Ino mengenali mobil ini. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, gadis ini bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Dan bingo! Ia melihat sosok pemilik mobil itu tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamunya.

Ino melangkah mendekati sosok itu dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara berisik, dan ketika Ino sudah berdiri tepat di belakang sosok itu, Ino menutup mata sosok itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sosok itu sedikit terkejut, namun dengan lembut ia menyentuh tangan yang menutupi matanya sembari bergumam, "Sudah pulang?"

Ino terkikik pelan, dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata sosok itu dan berganti memeluk leher pria muda itu dari belakang.

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam seperti onyx itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menyentuh tangan yang kini memeluknya dan membelai tangan itu perlahan.

Ino menyamankan diri dengan meletakan dagunya di bahu pemuda yang masih duduk membelakanginya tersebut, "Kau sudah lama menungu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat penampilan pemuda yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Pemuda ini mengenakan kemeja abu-abu yang bagian tangannya digulung sampai sebatas siku. Sedangkan dasinya masih terpasang meskipun sudah dilonggarkan. Gadis ponytail itu menduga bahwa pemuda ini baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" goda Ino sembari mengerling ke arah pria yang sejak enam bulan lalu sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia menoleh agar dapat melihat gadisnya yang tengah tersenyum manja.

"Duduklah Ino." ucap Sasuke sambil menuntun tangan gadisnya.

Lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum. Rasa lelah yang tadi menderanya mendadak lenyap begitu saja. Gadis blonde itu duduk di samping bungsu Uchiha. Dan tanpa di duga Uchiha bungsu itu menarik Ino dalam pelukannya, diletakannya kepala Ino di dadanya, sementara ia mencium pucuk kepala Ino. Menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam-dalam.

Ino yang semula kaget mulai menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke, tangan kanannya mencengkram kemeja Sasuke. Ino dapat merasakan dada Sasuke bergerak naik turun secara teratur.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Tadi iya, sekarang tidak." jawab Ino sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hn. Bagus kalo begitu." ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri. Ino yang merasa kenyamanannya terusik, membuka mata dan menatap heran pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika melihat raut wajah bertanya-tanya dari kekasihnya, "Ayo, ikut aku."

Ino yang masih heran hanya menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ia tak sempat bertanya-tanya lagi karena tangannya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Sasuke.

_**-SasuIno-**_

Ino mengernyit heran. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Sasuke membawa dirinya ke mansion Uchiha. Ino melirik tersangka yang membawanya kemari dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yang di lirik hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Ino ingin penjelasan, bukan sekedar gumaman 'hn'. Kini Ino terlihat kesal. Sementara itu Sasuke tak banyak berkata-kata, ia hanya menggandeng gadisnya memasuki mansion Uchiha yang notabene adalah kediamannya.

Keadaan Mansion Uchiha tampak lenggang. Hanya terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ruang tamu. Ino dapat melihat para pelayan itu membungkuk dengan hormat ketika melihat tuan muda mereka lewat. Sedangkan yang diberi hormat tampak cuek dan terus melangkah. Ino menghela nafas, ternyata Sasuke masih tetap dingin pada orang lain. Sasuke dapat bersikap hangat hanya pada orang-orang tertentu. Dan Ino termasuk beruntung dapat merasakan sisi hangat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ino tersenyum, ia tau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sedingin itu. Sasuke bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Yamanaka Ino.

Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke berhenti juga. Ia berbalik dan melihat gadisnya yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak kecil, tak urung membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan tuan muda Uchiha? Mengapa kau menculikku kemari?" tanya Ino sambil tetap berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Yang kuinginkan?"

Melihat seringai Sasuke, tak urung membuat Ino jadi gentar. Ino mundur selangkah sambil terus menatap horror pada Sasuke. Oh, jangan-jangan perkataan Naruto yang menyebut Sasuke adalah makhluk paling mesum itu benar. Ok, ia dan Sasuke memang sudah bertunangan. Tapi Ino tak ingin menjadi korban kemesuman Sasuke sekarang. Err…setidaknya Ino berharap agar kemesuman Sasuke bisa dicancel sampai mereka menikah.

Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar, ia makin mendekat ke arah Ino. Sementara Ino makin melangkah mundur. Sampai akhirnya langkah Ino terhenti karena punggungnya menabrak dinding. Gawat! Ino makin panik. Sasuke sendiri makin mendekat ke arah Ino, seringai masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Ketika Sasuke sudah tepat berada di depan Ino, Sasuke menunduk, ia berbisik di telinga Ino, "Aku ingin kau tinggal di rumah ini."

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap bingung. Tinggal di rumah Sasuke? Apa maksudnya? Ino menatap Sasuke, seolah-olah minta penjelasan.

Sasuke yang melihat Ino kebingungan, hanya terkekeh pelan. Ditariknya Ino dalam pelukannya, lalu ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ino. Perilaku Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti ini tentu saja menyebabkan pipi Ino bersemu merah. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang hangat.

Sasuke menatap bola mata sapphire di depannya lekat-lekat, "Malam ini aku harus berangkat ke Amsterdam, ada konfrensi di sana. Dan aku yang mewakili Uchiha Corporation."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya tiga hari."

Ino tersenyum, kedua tangannya merangkum wajah bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke yang merasakan kenyaman dari sentuhan tangan Ino hanya menutup matanya, seolah-olah ingin merasakan kenyamanan itu dalam-dalam.

"Pergilah… Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Ino dengan berat hati. Entah mengapa rasanya ia tak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya kali ini. Padahal sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali Sasuke meninggalkannya keluar kota maupun keluar negeri hanya untuk urusan bisnis. Dan biasanya Ino santai-santai saja. Apa ini karena faktor bahwa satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikah? Sehingga rasanya ingin berdekatan terus? Entahlah, Ino juga tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau menungguku di sini. Di rumah ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, aku akan datang kemari sebelum kau pulang dan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk menyambutmu." Jawab Ino sambil membelai pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mengernyit heran, "Bukan itu maksudku."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Ino, "Aku ingin kau menginap di sini selama aku pergi dan menantikan kepulanganku di sini juga."

Ino terkikik pelan, "Hoo… Kau ingin melatihku menjadi seorang istri rupanya. Kau ingin aku berlatih menantikan kepulangan suamiku tercinta dari perjalanan dinasnya sembari merapikan rumah, menyiapkan hidangan istimewa, dan menyambutnya ketika ia pulang. Apakah seperti itu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika melihat raut wajah Ino yang sedang menggodanya, "Hn." Gumamnya singkat.

Ino tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku harus meminta izin pada Tousan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Izin, pakaianmu, bahkan kamar yang akan kau tempati di sini. Semuanya sudah siap untukmu, tuan putri." Jawab Sasuke sambil mencium dahi gadisnya.

"Yayaya… Uchiha memang bisa melakukan apa saja. Jadi bisa kulihat kamarku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil menggendong Ino ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kun…" pekik Ino. Tentu saja gadis ini terkejut. Apa-apaan ini. Mengapa Sasuke menggendongnya segala? Huhh… Seperti pengantin baru saja.

"Kenapa? Sebulan lagi aku juga akan menggendongmu menuju kamar kita. Anggap saja sebagai latihan." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Dan wajah Ino menjadi merah padam dengan suksesnya.

_**-SasuIno-**_

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang di lorong lantai tiga mansion Uchiha. Dan tentu saja masih dengan Ino dalam gendongannya. Sebenarnya Ino merasa kasihan juga melihat Sasuke menggendongnya sampai lantai tiga. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Uchiha ini tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Apa ini berarti Ino sangat ringan? Atau memang stamina Sasuke yang luar biasa? Entahlah, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang tau.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di sebuah kamar berpintu ganda. Ino mengernyit heran, bagaimana tidak? Ino tau betul, ini bukan kamar tamu. Melainkan kamar dari putra bungsu paman Fugaku. Ya, betul, ini adalah kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Semenjak menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke, Ino sudah sering masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Entah untuk membangunkan Sasuke, menemuinya, atau menyiapkan kejutan bagi kekasihnya itu. Lantas mengapa Sasuke mambawanya kemari? Baru saja Ino membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Sasuke sudah keburu membuka pintu kamar itu dan menidurkan Ino di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini kamarmu. Pakaianmu sudah ku letakkan di lemari itu." terang Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari berukuran sedang dan berwarna biru muda.

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya ini kamarmu?" Ino menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang berukuran besar itu.

"Hn."

"Lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku menempati kamar ini?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kamar ini kosong selama aku pergi. Jadi kau bisa menempatinya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tapi…" kata-kata Ino terpotong ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Ino tertegun. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa takut. Entah takut karena apa, Ino juga tak mengerti.

"Bantu aku, berkemas." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan saat ini Ino tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk sembari berdiri. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk.

_**-SasuIno-**_

"Akhirnya… Yup ini yang terakhir" seru Ino sambil memasukkan baju terakhir ke dalam koper yang akan di bawa Sasuke nanti malam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Saat ini ia juga tengah memasukkan dokumen-dokumen yang sekiranya penting untuk di bawa. Setelah memastikan semuanya telah masuk ke dalam tas laptop-nya, Sasuke menyerahkannya ke Ino.

"Kau yakin sudah membawa semua yang kau butuhkan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino sembari memasukkan tas laptop itu ke dalam koper.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Ino melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Melalui sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ino beringsut naik ke tempat tidur, masih dengan posisi duduk, ia mendekati Sasuke. Di usapnya dahi Sasuke dengan lembut, disingkirkannya poni Sasuke yang sudah mulai panjang. Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Berusaha menikmati setiap sentuhan gadisnya yang benar-benar seperti candu bagi dirinya. Entah bagaimana nanti hari-harinya jika ia tak bisa lagi menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan ini. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin dia akan benar-benar menjadi gila. Tidak! Ia tak akan membiarkan semua ini hilang. Ia akan menjaganya. Menjaga agar gadis ini selalu aman di sisinya. Memastikan gadis ini baik-baik saja dalam dekapannya.

"Hime…" panggil Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Ya?"

"Hn."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

"Ahh… Terserah kau saja, Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"…"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Apa kekasihnya ini sedang menggodanya? Akhirnya Ino menyerah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati kebersamaan dengan Sasuke dalam hening. Ditelusurinya wajah tunangannya perlahan dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Mengagumi karya Tuhan yang terpahat dengan sempurna di wajah kekasih hatinya. Tiba-tiba sifat jahil Ino muncul, dengan perlahan ia gerakkan jemarinya yang lentik menuju hidung Sasuke, dan tanpa ragu- ragu ia menjepit hidung salah satu pewaris Uchiha ini dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Arrgghh… Apa-apaan kau ini, Ino." gerutu Saasuke sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang semula tiduran menjadi duduk.

Ino hanya terkikik pelan, ia bangkit berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Ino."

"…"

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur." Sasuke segera bangkit mengejar gadisnya yang sudah hendak keluar kamar.

"Kyaaaa…" jerit Ino sambil terus lari untuk menghindari Sasuke yang semakin mendekati dirinya.

"Tertangkap kau!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino nampak kecewa karena ia tak berhasil kabur dari tunangannya.

Sasuke memeluk Ino makin erat. Ino yang merasa agak sesak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun… Sesak."

"Tunggulah aku, Ino."

"Eh?"

"Tunggulah aku hingga aku kembali." Sasuke memutar gadisnya hingga kini tubuh gadisnya sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Tentu saja." Ino tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya, "Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Sasuke tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan ia meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ino memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati kehangatan dan emosi dari ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino…"

_**-SasuIno-**_

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, otouto?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat papan pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat. Saat ini dia dan Ino sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hn."

"Begitu sampai di sana, hubungi aku atau Ino."

"Hn."

"Jaga dirimu di sana. Makan yang teratur."

"Hn."

"Istirahat yang cukup."

"Hn."

"Oya, coba kau cari relasi bisnis selama konfrensi itu."

"Hn."

"Jangan bertindak gegabah di sana. Kau membawa nama Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Jangan selingkuh, kau punya calon istri di sini."

"Baka Aniki! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diingatkan ini dan itu sebelum pergi." Sasuke melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya ke arah kakak satu-satunya. Sekilas rona merah nampak menghiasi pipinya.

"Hey… Hey… Mau anak kecil atau tidak, kau tetap adikku, otouto. Jadi wajar bila aku mengingatkanmu. Terlebih lagi, Kaasan juga sedang tak ada di sini." Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke pelan, di wajahnya tersungging senyuman kecil.

"Tch…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Jika sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya, sang kakak akan tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet. Bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibunya. Ayolah, ia sudah dewasa, apakah ia harus selalu mengalami hal seperti ini sampai ia tua nanti? Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa berharap agar sang kakak segera menikah dan punya anak. Titik.

"Kau tidak pamitan dengan Ino, Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pamitan dengannya jika dari tadi kau terus mengoceh."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Ya… ya… ya…"

"Itachi-Nii mau kemana?" tanya Ino ketika dilihatnya Itachi beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau membeli kopi. Aku merasa sedikit mengantuk. Kalian ngobrol saja dulu." Itachi tersenyum kecil dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan adiknya dan calon adik iparnya begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Ino, memberi isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Cup.

Sasuke membelalak, ia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi di cium oleh gadisnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Ino tersenyum, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Jadi apakah hari Sabtu nanti kau akan benar-benar pulang?"

"Ya." Sasuke menunduk untuk membenahi tali sepatunya, " Aku akan naik berangkat dari sana sekitar jum'at sore, sehingga sabtu pagi aku sudah sampai di Tokyo."

"Begitu ya…?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ahh… Tidak."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk merayakan hari jadi kita. Jadi pastikan besok sabtu, kau benar-benar tak ada acara, Hime…"

"Eh?" Ino cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ternyata Sasuke tidak lupa, ia masih ingat, bahkan pemuda berambut raven itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan lupa, hm?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut, di usapnya kepala Ino pelan.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Tunggulah aku, Ino…"

_**-SasuIno-**_

"Apa? Habis?"

"…"

"Lantas kapan pesawat selanjutnya menyusul?"

"…"

Pemuda raven yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui handphone-nya itu nampak begitu kesal. Sedikit-sedikit, ia akan menghembuskan nafas. Tak jarang pula, nada intonasinya meninggi. Matanya nampak memancarkan kilat-kilat kemarahan.

"Baiklah." Ucapan tersebut ternyata merupakan percakapan terakhir pemuda berambut raven itu dengan seseorang di ujung telepon itu.

"Sial!" gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ahh… Gagal sudah rencananya untuk pulang ke Tokyo sore ini. Pesawat selanjutnya akan berangkat besok sore, berarti lusa dia baru sampai di Tokyo. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada gadisnya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka besok malam. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sial! Ini semua gara-gara kecorobohannya. Jika ia memesan lebih dulu, tentunya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menyapa orang yang menyapanya barusan. Orang itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang itu sambil memanggil pelayan dengan tangan kanannya. Ya saat ini ia dan Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah restoran kecil yang cukup asri yang terletak di dekat hotel tempat konfrensi berlangsung.

"Aku kehabisan tiket." Jawab Sasuke malas. Ia masih kesal karena tak bisa pulang sore ini juga.

"Tiket pesawat, maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Kau ambil penerbangan kapan?"

"Nanti sore."

Pemuda yang menyapa Sasuke tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Ambil saja tiketku."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin lebih lama di sini. Kau ambil saja punyaku. Jadwal penerbanganku nanti sore." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap langit biru melalui kaca jendela.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke menegakkan duduknya, berusaha memastikan keseriusan dari temannya ini.

"Ya." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar tiket pesawat dari sakunya, "Ambillah."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau tetap di sini?"

Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku ingin di sini lebih lama."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn. Aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Ya, tak masalah." Pemuda itu menyalakan rokoknya lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam, "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang jika tak ingin tertinggal pesawat."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk segera kembali ke hotel dan berkemas.

"Ya hati-hatilah." Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru itu menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya ke arah bawah.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di sana.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Ino." Gumam pemuda berambut nanas itu sangat lirih. Seakan sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

_**-SasuIno-**_

Sebuah taksi tampak melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Amsterdam, sesekali taksi itu berhenti di lampu merah dan melaju lagi ketika lampu hijau menyala. Taksi itu beberapa kali berbelok dan memasuki beberapa gang besar. Pengemudi taksi itu sesekali bersenandung. Tapi hal itu tak mengganggu kenyamanan penumpangnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu lebih suka melempar pandangannya ke jendela, berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Sesekali ia nampak menahan senyuman. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, seolah-olah dia sedang sangat senang saat ini.

Tapi senyum pemuda ini segera terhenti ketika ia merasa taksinya telah berhenti. Bukan berhenti di bandara seperti yang ia inginkan, taksi itu justru berhenti di suatu tanah lapang yang sangat sepi dan jauh dari pemukiman. Hal ini tentu saja membuat pemuda tampan itu mengernyit heran. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada supir taksi itu, ia dikagetkan dengan beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang tiba-tiba mengepung taksinya. Di tangan mereka terlihat berbagai senjata tajam dan tongkat pemukul.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan Uchiha." ucap supir taksi itu sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya, ia memutuskan untuk turun ketika melihat supir taksi itu juga turun dan bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" Sasuke memandang satu persatu dari komplotan itu. Dan ia merasa tak mengenal satupun dari mereka.

"Mau kami? Hahahaha… Kami ingin nyawamu tuan Uchiha!" jawab supir taksi tadi sambil menerima pisau dari rekannya.

"Hn? Aku rasa aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian."

"Kau memang tak punya urusan dengan kami, tapi kami punya urusan dengan Uchiha! Terutama dengan Fugaku!"

"…"

"Kami akan membuat Fugaku terpuruk karena kehilangan putra sulungnya! Kami ingin lihat, bagaimana ia menangis karena kehilangan putra kebanggaannya!" teriak supir taksi tadi dengan kalap.

Sasuke cukup terkejut, jadi mereka mengira kalau dirinya adalah Uchiha Itachi? Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ayahnya hingga mereka ingin membunuh Itachi?

"Apa kau punya permintaan terakhir sebelum kami menghabisimu, Uchiha Itachi?" tanya supir taksi itu lagi, sepertinya ia adalah ketua dari komplotan ini.

"…"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita akhiri saja percakapan bodoh ini! Serang!"

Dengan komando dari supir taksi tadi, semua anggota komplotan itu mulai menyerang secara bersama-sama. Sasuke berdecak pelan, ia berusaha menghindari semua serangan itu. Beberapa kali ia berhasil menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Kemampuan bela diri Uchiha bungsu ini memang tak bisa diremehkan. Sesekali ia terlambat menghindar, hingga beberapa pisau sempat menggores beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Namun itu tak mengurangi daya tempurnya. Ia masih bisa menangani setiap serangan yang tertuju padanya.

"Mati kau!" teriak seorang anggota itu dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang tanggap segera menangkis pisau yang hampir saja merobek perutnya itu. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia berhasil mengunci gerakan lawannya. Ia mulai menghalau lawannya yang lain dengan cara menendangnya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan orang-orang yang saat ini tengah berusaha untuk menyerangnya, Sasuke tak menyadari ketika salah satu anggota komplotan itu yang letaknya cukup jauh darinya, tengah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat untuk bereaksi, pelatuk pistol itu sudah di tarik oleh pemiliknya.

DOOORRR!

_**-SasuIno-**_

Praaanggg!

Ino terkejut bukan main, saat ini ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga Uchiha bersama ibu dari Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Tapi tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol mug kesayangan Sasuke. Ya, mug yang ia hadiahkan untuk Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ino-chan, kau tak apa?" seru Mikoto dengan cemas. Nyonya Uchiha itu segera menghampiri calon menantunya, ia memeriksa keadaan Ino dengan teliti. Dan tak lama kemudia ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena putri Inoichi itu tidak apa-apa.

"I-Iya…" Ino masih tertegun dengan pecahan mug itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kaasan? Ino?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja sampai di ruang makan dengan Fugaku.

"Aa, Ino-chan menyenggol mug. Tapi untunglah ia tak apa-apa."

"Hn, bukannya ini mug kesayangan Sasuke?" celetuk Itachi yang langsung menunduk untuk membereskan pecahan mug itu supaya tak melukai ibu dan calon adik iparnya. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang dan membantunya.

"Ah, besok saja kita beli mug yang serupa. Bukankah Sasuke baru pulang besok?" Mikoto mengerling ke arah suaminya berusaha mendapatkan kepastian.

"Ya, jika tak ada perubahan, seharusnya dia sudah sampai besok." Jawab Fugaku sambil menatap istrinya.

Ino masih pucat pasi. Jantungnya bedegup dengan kencang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Dalam benaknya kini hanya ada satu nama, Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, ada telepon untuk anda." Ucapan kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha itu membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ia melihat Itachi menerima telepon itu. Sementara itu Fugaku dan Mikoto saling bertukar pandang.

"Ya, benar."

"…"

"Apa?"

"…"

"Kau serius?"

"…"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"…"

"Dasar bodoh, periksa lagi yang benar!"

Teriakan Itachi kontan membuat Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Ino makin bingung. Mereka berjalan mendekati sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Itachi menoleh ke ayahnya, "Sasuke… Sasuke sudah…"

Fugaku melotot, dengan segera ia menyambar telepon itu dari putra sulungnya.

"Halo."

"…"

"Kalian sudah pastikan dengan benar?"

"…"

Uchiha Fugaku makin melotot, nafasnya memburu makin kencang, "Tidak mungkin!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Mikoto menatap putranya yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Sasuke tak akan kembali. Dia sudah…"

Ino tak lagi mendengar kelanjutan dari kata-kata Itachi karena tiba-tiba ia merasa pandangannya mulai gelap.

"Ino!"

.

.

.

"_Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu…"_

"_Tunggulah aku, Ino…"_

**.:Fin:.**

**Catatan Author :**

Halo minna… Yosh, akhirnya jadi juga fict dengan crack pair pertama saya, SasuIno. Menurut saya, pair SasuIno masih jarang banget di FNI. Jadi saya ingin sekali meramaikan pair SasuIno dengan fict gaje saya. Lalu mengenai endingnya, pasti para reader udah bisa menebak bagaimana endingnya kan? Sebenarnya saya pengen buat sekuel-nya. Tapi masih bingung dengan siapa nanti Ino akan dipasangkan. Dengan Itachi atau Shikamaru? Saya serahkan ini ke reader deh, pada mau yang mana. Bilang saja melalui review atau PM.

Oya, fict ini sebagai hadiah kecil untuk **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie. **Makasih ya buat semangatnya yang benar-benar membuat saya jadi semangat seperti Guru Gai dan Lee... Yeah... Hidup semangat masa muda! Lol

Maaf banget kalo fict ini tidak memuaskan. Maklum, saya cuma author abal yang doyan ngayal. Dan maaf juga karena jadwal publish-nya agak ngaret. Hehehe…

Mungkin ini akan jadi fict terakhir saya sebelum hiatus, karena akhir-akhir ini kegiatan saya sedang padat sekali.

Ok, karena ini fict dengan crack pair plus gaje , saya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Para reader udah mau baca aja, saya udah seneng banget kok.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
